Black Hearts Revenge
by Nat-y2k2
Summary: ‘When Super Villains are broken out of there maximum security prison and all the guards seemed to have been killed by Sulphur, the one conclusion that can be made is that Blackheart is back. Tensions rise when teens start disappearing…but these are not...
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea that popped into my head while I was watching the new Ghost Rider film so I thought that I would give it a go there is going to be some cross over's from other fictions as well such as: Sky High, X-men and Ghost Rider to start off with . Let me know what you think.**

**I do not own any of the characters you recognise from the films only the OC and the plot**

**Blackhearts Revenge **

'**When Super Villains are broken out of there maximum security prison and all the guards seemed to have been killed by Sulphur, the one conclusion that can be made is that Blackheart is back. Tensions rise when teens start disappearing…but these are not any teens they are students from Sky High the super hero academy. So when Ghost Rider aka Johnny Blaze and the X-men turn up demanding answers things get a little bit complicated and a little bit heated for the Super teens. Also with Blackheart's plan to find 'The Light' and destroy it racing a head with the aid of the released Super Villains will he be stopped in time. ' **

**Chapter One : The Break In at Nova Maximum Security**

As lightening danced across the sky hitting the ground with ferocity and thunder rumbled with angry growls, a dark being was clawing his way up to are world. Bringing with him a angry and hatred that burned with a fiery passion. With a final rumble of thunder and a crack of lightening that split the ground darkness was released.

The darkening sky that creped across the centre brought with it a sense of foreboding that chilled the bones of the toughest guard there, for this was no ordinary centre this was Nova Maximum Security Prison. The prison was home to fifty of the worlds most dangerous and deadly people known to man, however that was not the worst of it . Each one of the fifty prisoners was known to be a Super Villain that had been captured and sent here because of the prisons ability to null super hero power's.

While the darkest engulfed the prison and the surrounding area, a man approached the centre bringing with him death and destruction to any who stood in his way. For this was no regular man, this was Blackheart the son of the devil himself, recently escaped from hell incarnate to seek revenge on he who had sent him there. But first he was making a little pit stop to pick out some alleys those who would be useful to him in his quest for revenge and carnage. So what better place to start his search then Nova Maximum Security Prison, the prison that housed this worlds Super villains.

Nearing the prisons entrance Blackheart noticed the lack of guards that were around the perimeter, they were clearly banking on the fact that few knew of the prisons location and that they would be safe enough. How wrong they were. When he reached the outer fence the guards were alerted to his presence and rushed to apprehend the trespasser before he could go any further. Big Mistake. Calling forward his powers Blackheart consumed the guards with darkness watching as they slowly suffocated on sulphur and there bodies turned a writhed with pain and shock. The guards fell one by one there bodies and skin turned dark grey by the sulphur poisoning. Stepping over the fallen bodies Blackheart entered the prison making sure to leave no guard alive to tell the tale of the encounter.

Reaching the cell area he found that too scarcely guarded whether some of the guards had fled due to fear after hearing numerous of there colleagues fall because of the approaching evil. Entering the cell block he looked into the cells one at a time inspecting them as a child would looking for a new toy, skipping various cells because he found little use for the occupants inside. Stopping by one cell he looked in at a women whose green eyes were staring back at his black ones, her light green hair hung down to the middle of her back. Reading the plate that was next to her cell it stated.

'Serpentine aka Justine Brown: Ability to poison any one within a certain radius with gas and to commune with snakes: Extremely dangerous Category 6'

" Emmm you will me of some use to me. If I release you, do you agree to follow me and answer to only me"

"Yesssss Releasssse me" she replied hissing softly.

With a wave of Blackhearts hand the bars melted away and Serpentine steeped out and stood behind Blackheart taking in his dark appearance. Moving slowly on and continuing to inspect the cells he came across another female whose face was pale but was paired with dark hair and dark eyes.

'Royal Pain aka Gwen Grayson : Techno-path ability to control and manipulate technology at whim: Extremely dangerous Category 5'

"Stand and face me"

The figure slowly raised and edged closer to the bars that separated her from the liberator.

"Serve under me and I will release you"

The figure nodded and after Blackheart waved his hand she stepped out and stood behind the figure next to the other woman. Starring at the figure in front of her she took is his dark appearance and how the man emitted power form every pore of his body. Moving on slowly he continued looking in at the figures that were hunched in each of the cells and what powers they had. Stopping a few cells down he read the plate that was on the cell

'Chameleon aka Jack Woods: Shape shifter ability take any form be it animal, human, or inanimate and slight telepathy . Extremely Dangerous Category 5'

The figure nodded at Blackheart causing black heart to smile, waving his hand the bars burnt away and Chameleon stepped out and took his place next to the two women. Moving forward Blackheart looked in cell after cell finding none of the occupants of any use. Moving to another section of the prison that had the worlds 'Elementals: Wind and Water' written over the top.

There were a lot fewer cells in this section and there was an abundance of silence in this section of the prison. Stepping in to the section he looked in at the cells walking forward he stooped at a cell marked with Category 7.He saw a young woman no more then 25 in there that had deep blue hair, her eyes were bright blue with hints of grey in them.

'Mirage aka Carla Button: able to control and create water at will her power is effected by her emotions causing her to become more powerful when angered. Premonitions caused by changing phases of the moon'

"Come with me young one"

The girl nodded and stepped through the bars that had been burnt away by Blackheart. Moving on to the next cell which housed an older male with dark grey hair and an unshaven face the mans dark eyes bored into the people standing in front of him the three women and two males. The plate next to his cell stated that

'Hurricane aka Corbin Jackson: able to create and control hurricane type winds with delicacy able to disappear into the wind and become invisible. Dangerous category 4'

"I have heard many a whispers about you Hurricane, about your particular brand of punishment on those you have done nothing to you…..You will be of use to me . Now come. "

Burning the bars the man joined the ranks of those you had joined the devil spawn in his plans for revenge. Heading out of that section and towards a private cell the group remained silent the extent of the strangers power still evident as they stepped over the corpses of those who used to guard them. A precautionary warning sign lay in front off them as they entered through plastic doors . 'NO METAL ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT'

Making there way through the doors and passed the security guard who had tried to apprehend them but soon found himself face down and now a grey and poisoned corpse . Hung in the centre of a giant room hang a large plastic prison which encased an old man with light greying hair.

'Magneto aka Eric Lehnsherr : able to manipulate and control any metal and create force fields using the metal from the earth and air known by many as the 'Master of Magnetism'. Extremely Dangerous Category 7'

Creating a force field of his own Blackheart pulled the plastic prison to wear he and the others stood burning a hole in the side of his cell Magneto was able to step out.

"You are in my debt so you will serve with me and help with my plans of revenge, if you have any problems with that you can join your guard"

Magneto nodded.

"It will be a pleasure I merely ask that I can carry out some revenge of my own".

"One more to go"

Blackheart sneered his voice low and menacing yet it seemed to echo with the voices of many.

With that the group moved on towards the last section of the prison that they had yet to go. Knowing were he had to go to find his last new ally he headed there ignoring all the other cells and prisoners inside who begged to join his band of escapees. Going to the only silent cell Blackheart peered inside at the man who was laying on the bed completely ignoring the chaos and excitement that was consuming the other prisoners. His black hair falling on to his face and contrasting against his pale skin his dark eyes that flickered with fire giving away the enjoyment that the prisoner was getting from the madness that was meaning created. His plate next to his cell giving away his power and his name

'Inferno Blaze : Tremendously Dangerous Never Release Category 9 able to create and control fire with dead accuracy, cause great inferno explosions for miles around by merely thinking it and engulf his upper torso and arms in flames.'

Blackheart looked in at the man who had not moved from his position since the group arrived, causing Blackheart to smirk before he spoke.

"Care to join our escape plans and join me in having my revenge Barron Battle'.

**Well there you go. What do you think for a first chapter ? Drop me some reviews and I will post the next chapter up for you. If you have any questions about the chapter or the story put them in a review and I will try and answer them the best I can. Constructive Criticism Only Please **

**Chapter Two: Reactions and Disappearances **(Sneak peak at the next chapter's title)


	2. Reactions and Disapperances

**Blackhearts Revenge **

**Special props to Devania for being my first reviewer it means a lot thank you **

**Chapter Two: Reactions and Disappearances **

As the loud ringing of the alarm clock woke him up from his slumber he pushed himself of the bed pushing a lock of black hair out of his eyes and made his way towards the bath room shaking the sleep out of his mind and body. Hunched over the sink he heard the smashing of something in the kitchen shocking him out of his reprieve. Racing towards the kitchen he found his mother standing with a look of shock and horror spread across her attractive face, eyes blank of emotion staring transfixed at the television screen.

Warren followed his mothers line of sight and saw what had made his mother so transfixed it was a news report and emergency news report, based at Nova Maximum Security Prison. As the look of horror now appeared across his face it was matched by his mother's that was his fathers Prison. Barron Battle the man that had caused his family so much heartache been the cause of so much mistrust by all that knew his family. His father, His mother's Husband, He was loose.

**Will and Layla POV **

To any passers-by they looked like normal teenage kids walking hand in hand towards the bus stop deep in heated discussion although neither seemed to be directing anything towards the other. But to those who knew them they were Will Stronghold and Layla Green, Super Hero's at Sky high and high school sweet hearts since the end of last year. Although everyone already knew Layla's feelings towards a certain strong man ( except strong man himself) it took losing her friendship for Will to release how much she meant to him.

Heading towards there normal spot at the corner of the road the couple waited to be picked up by 'Ron Wilson Bus Driver' ( Sorry could not help it). They were still discussing the events that they had seen on the Morning News and how they were going to handle a VERY temperamental fire elemental when he discovered his father had escaped and was now on the loose. It was bound to already increase his foul moods that had increased over the summer since he had broke up with Freeze Girl , but as Layla would often remind them 'Friends stick together though Thick, Thin and Foul moods' and Warren was not an exception no matter how many times he told them to get lost.

They were interrupted from there conversation by the arrival of the School bus and the shots of there friends. Zach, Ethan and Magenta. They had yet to see the brooding Fire Elemental.

**Sky High**

After there first year they tended to scream less when the bus took off after free falling for a bit, but there was the odd freshman that had yet to experience it and let out a scream of fright. After arriving at Sky High the group head slowly across the green towards the main entrance and into the school. Looking at the School now you would never of realised that last year it was divided down the middle separated in two groups : Hero's and Side Kicks . Now there were Side Kicks talking to Hero's, Freshman talking to Juniors and Juniors to Seniors. None caring about what the other could or could not do, they were judged now as people. That was the one could think to come out of the events of last year, Royal Pain had done one could think she had brought the school together, now with her free would she destroy it all.

" So Dudes anyone seen Warren this morning, cos after the break out at Nova he is so going to be pissed"

The rest of the group stop to look at Zach, considering a response to that answer before Ethan Spoke.

" Well me I'm not just worried about Battle I'm worried about all of them, and the people that broke them out. I mean sulphur that was all they found dead bodies and sulphur"

The Teens shuddered and continued on towards the school all lost in there own thoughts about the escaped Villains.

**Will POV **

Walking towards the main entrance of Sky High with my girlfriend and my friends I was completely lost in my thoughts thinking about how best to handle Warren when I saw him. Zach was the one to break me out of my reprieve, by saying what we were all thinking

" So Dudes anyone seen Warren this morning, cos after the break out at Nova he is so going to be pissed"

We all stopped looking at him trying to figure out our self what we were going to say, wondering how much of a rage Warren was going to be in, and best to direct it and defuse it.

" Well me I'm not just worried about Battle I'm worried about all of them, and the people that broke them out. I mean sulphur that was all they found dead bodies and sulphur"

Ethan was the one this time to break me out of my pondering this time and what he said frightened me I shuddered just thinking about the things that had been broadcast on the News Report this morning about the prison and the Prison Guards . I noticed that I was not the only one to shuddered at this that the others had as well I was not alone in my fear. We turned around and headed up towards the school all on the look out for a Fire Elemental

Walking into an empty class room, Ethan looked up at the rest of the teens and slowly shut the door. Then took a seat next to Layla , before looking up at the others again,

" I did some research looked into some of the Villains that escaped. Well not Gwen because we know about her and Barron Battle because I did not want too ,well you know did not want to get on the wrong side of Warren."

All the teens looked at him as if expecting him to continue, he looked at them all took a deep breath and continued.

" _**Serpentine or Justine Brown was known as the Mistress of Poisons before she was caught and captured, with her abilities she could kill hundreds of people with a simply gas . One of her most famous killing sprees was her last one because is was the worst and her most deadly. She entered a small shopping district let loose a small about of poison while waiting for it to take place and for the victims to become unconscious or die she went around and set snakes next to there bodies so if the poison did not kill them the snakes would. She was Caught as she left by the Commander and Jetstream, but that was not before 79 people had been killed before Whisper managed to get the Snakes to retreat and medical teams could get in to save the others. Serpentine was then sent to Nova Maximum Security Prison over 8 years ago."**_

The teens sat there in silence trying to digest what they had just heard trying to understand how some one could do that.

" So my parents and Layla mum were responsible for her being caught and sent to Nova, Great another person with a grudge" Will muttered darkly while look at Layla

Ethan took another breath and a quick glance round at the others before continuing.

" _**Chameleon or Jack Woods is known as one of the worlds best Shape Shifters able to change into anything: Human, Animal, or Inanimate object, so it is nearly impossible to know who and what he will be and where he could be. That was how he was able to do what he did so well. He specialised in killing sidekicks, many believed that this because his own was killed his wife Glow Emma Woods. He would become an animal or an object friendly up with a side kick or get picked up by a Sidekick get inside there home and then kill them. He managed to kill 6 Sidekicks before a Telepath was able to track him and force him into his true form, there was rumours that it was Charles Xavier him self that was about 6 years ago" **_

Ethan fished the last bit with a hint of pride and admiration in his voice, Charles Xavier was known by the group to be Ethan favourite super and idol a Geek that still Kicks butt.

" _**Mirage or Carla Button was only recently captured a few years ago, she was a water elemental so she could control and manipulate water , she also had the occasionally premonition according to what phase the moon was in, so she could out smart who ever was trying to come after her. She used to like breaking dams and watching the water flood villages before she would pull the water back and act the hero, she **__**was caught because she had become to cocky about her abilities trying to break a dam in a small village in Italy. It was an Earth Elemental Demeter that caught her there was a massive element battle" **_

Ethan grabbed a water bottle out of his bag took a drink out of it looked at the others who were staring at Ethan and waiting for him to continue.

" _**Hurricane or Corbin Jackson was a Wind Elemental he could create winds and turn them into Hurricanes if he was angry enough and was able to become invisible by disappearing into the wind, his only weakness was Fire. He had a habit of creating hurricanes and running them through city after city creating havoc on unsuspecting people. He was finally captured a few year ago by a Fire Elemental, you managed to change his hurricane into a fire tornado. After that he was shipped over to Nova" **_

" Who caught him?" Magenta asked while we were trying to digest all the information we were being given.

"Firestorm or Julia Peace as she goes by now"

All the teens spun towards the door to see who had said it, and in the doorway stood Warren looking a bit worst for were but definitely Warren. His face was paler then normal and he seemed to be trying to control himself from bursting into flames and attacking anyone who asked or dare to speak to him.

"So your mum was a fire Elemental to…Cool…It explains a lot "

Warren merely grunted at this and flopped into to a seat next to Will.

"We…..We were just going over the Villains that escaped trying to figure it all out"

Layla said quietly trying to judge Warren's mood and tying not to angry him any more.

But most knew that Layla had a certain leeway with Warren that most did not so she was unlikely to get roasted alive for speaking to him.

Warren merely grunted again. So Ethan Continued

" _**Magneto or Eric Lehnsheer was known as the 'Master of Magnetism' . Is able to manipulate and control any metal and create force fields using the metal from the earth and air. He was a formidable enemy and had a great hatred against any one that was not like him or shared his views He was along time ago a good friend to one Charles Xavier. He was captured by the X-men and placed in the first ever plastic built prison in Nova." **_

The moment Ethan finished this he was saved from having to discuss why he was not talking about the other escaped convictions by the buzzer going signalling the start of lessons and the teens head towards the gym for Save the Citizen.

**Gym Sky High**

As the students made there way towards the benches there was a quite mummer from the students discussing the events of what had happened over the course of the last few days and how it would effect them.

The Gym was instantly silent when Coach Boomer walked up to the platform with Principle Powers, the fact that Principle Powers was in the Gym was enough to silence any further conversation the Principle only ever came into the gym during Power Placement to welcome the Freshman.

Coach Boomer bellowing voice was the next thing that was heard bringing anyone out of thoughts about Principle Powers.

"Any one that has more then half a brain knows about the breakout of certain Villains out of Nova Maximum Security Prison and those of you that don't do now. Now the Principle here seems to believe that you people need to know how to defend your self to the best of your abilities. So from now on Save the Citizen will now involve you schedule and safe practice battles between you and others so you can learn how best to use your powers. The principle would now like to say a few words so you will stay in SILENCE"

The last word bellowed to make sure that any one who was not listening was now paying attention. Principle Powers stepped on to the platform which was now vacant of Coach Boomer.

" Students these are dark, dangerous and frightening times we will be under great pressure from the outside world to come to grips and gather strength so that these Villains who would mean to do us harm can be brought back to Nova and brought to justice. This is a time to deepen friends and stick together a time to get together with allies of old and new so that we may beat this enemy. So we must not let fear beat us and prepare are selves. However I now must be the carrier of bad news one of our own students has disappeared Louisa Johansson a telepath and junior here at Sky High a promising student and future Hero. Everything that can be done to locate Louisa is underway Telepaths are gathering together Under Charles Xavier's tuition to help us locate Louisa and the escaped Villains. So I leave you with a word of warning be careful and be safe."

With that Principle Powers teleported out of the Gym, leaving the students in a state of shock and confusion.

After Coach Boomer had gone on about safety rules that were now being instrumented at Sky High because of the up coming threat and the dangerous that it possessed, the students were free to leave. Warren was straight out of his seat students seemingly separating to allow the Pyro through, Layla quickly getting up and following him out.

Layla found Warren sitting outside on a stone seemingly lost his own thoughts, Layla considered leaving him there and letting him brood but thought better of it knowing if she was in his position she would want some one to talk to. Approaching Warren cautiously watching to see if he would notice her before she got to him. He never did.

" Hey Warren… Were all here for you, you know that Right. Will, Ethan, Magenta and Me.. Hey even Glow Sticks there for you if you ever lose enough of your senses to go and talk to him."

Warren Chuckled quietly looking up at the red haired hippy in front of him, she had been his first true friend; one that was not scared off by what others said and thought about him. Smiling to him self he shook his head and looked up at her again before quietly speaking.

" It's just my mum….I don't know what this is going to do to her, she barley coped when he got sent to there…….Nova. She broke down emotionally, physically and Mentally she was a mess. I just don't know if she is strong enough to pull her self back again, I do not know what to do."

Feeling the burden lifting just being able to share his thoughts with someone you cared and that would understand helped shift his dark mood .

This is what had been plaguing him not thoughts of his own safety or that of his mental of physical well-being just that of his mum's. Layla waited a few moments before speaking trying to think of an answer that would soothe the trouble Pyro not going unnoticed was the fact that he had not referred to Barron Battle as his Father just 'He'.

" Well Warren she is a strong woman and if she finds herself faltering she's got you to help her be strong. You find that in times of trouble people are able to find strength in places that they did not know they had. All you have to do Warren is be there."

"Thanks Layla……..emmm Just talking about it helped….. Thanks"

Layla just nodded pulling her self up and heading back in doors with out the fear that Warren was going to start throwing unsuspecting freshmen off the side of the school for looking at him.

**That's all I'm going to do here I have gotten Brain ache . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**Chapter Three: Enter the X **( Sneak peek at next Chapter title


	3. Enter the X

Blackhearts Revenge 

Still have not got a lot of reviews but here you go anyway!!!!!

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have just had a bad case of writers block when it came to my stories. I have also been unwell and had a trapped nerve in my shoulder making it impossible for me to be sat and typing at a computer for to long.

Also a little girl who I looked after, after school passed away recently it was very unexpected and happened in the space of a week and I was left devastated by it and lost the will to do a lot of things but now I'm back and dedicating this chapter to her: the sweet little Angel.

Chapter Three: Enter the X

The Xavier Institute was a rather stately home situated on private grounds and owned by one Charles Xavier, and was home to the X-Men. Students with different abilities came to this school to learn how to control and advance there powers, although by others they were known as mutants feared by others but respected by each other. They would one day have the opportunity to join a group of Super Heroes known as the X-men.

However at the moment the Institute was anything but peaceful the x-men had returned from there fact finding mission. Tying to gather information for the up coming storm that was soon approaching, trying to figure out what, how, and when the escaped villains would make there move and presence known. Another issue pressing down further on to the X-Men's troubled times was the disappearances of telepaths that had been happing across the world, 5 had already disappeared off cerebro radar and that as Xavier stated was not a good sign , fear was now gripping these people with a firm hold.

Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in his study waiting for his illustrious term of Super Hero's to arrive he knew they could not be far off he could sense them there anger, there fear and there confusion. Xavier was lost in his thoughts thinking of the meeting that was about to take place and the one that had happened earlier that day the one with Polaris Powers. A Women much like his self, she also ran a school, for children with gifts, children that would someday become super hero's.

_Flashback_

_A Woman appeared shrouded in white like a star, her dark hair fell neatly onto her shoulders and she wore a dark fitted suit that hung to her body._

" _Hello Polaris I was wondering when you would arrive"_

" _Charles these are dangerous time's, this is a time when we all should be working together gathering are strength where better to go then to the X-men."_

_Trying to smile although her eyes gave her away, gave away the distress and the panic and the consuming fear that would soon be gripping everyone_.

"_What are we to do Charles?"_

"_I do not know Polaris this is an unexpected move a violent and unprovoked attack with no warning, we are starting a race to which we are already behind. Which must focus are efforts on the now and not worry about the past, we must center on the missing Telepaths, they would not be taken for no reason that is the only clue they have left us with."_

"_Louisa Johansson she was seventeen a strong telepath rated a 6 on the power scale she was training to become a hero when her last semester finished. She disappeared while walking home from her part time job she had on the side. We had hero's with x-ray vision, heroes with tracking abilities nothing not one sign or clue.."_

_The pair sat in silence trying to comprehend the situation and the terrors that they could face if these villains were not stopped. Countless people would die, be killed and betrayed families would be torn apart and friendships broken although togetherness would be breeched it was obvious that there downfall could come from the inside. _

End of flashback.

The sliding doors to his office broke Xavier out of his thoughts and attractive African lady with white hair stood at the doors slowly watching the Professor; a man she had come to know as not just a mentor but a friend, seeking a sign that it was ok to enter.

When the professor motion for them to enter she was followed by an women with flame red and an attractive face, a man whose face and arms where covered in blue fur although he carried an aura of great intelligence, an attractive man with brown hair wearing a pair of sunglasses even though the whether did not really permit and brining up the rear was a man with ripped jeans a leather jacket and hair shaped up into two points. These where Charles Xavier's X-Men.

As the group made there way over and situated themselves comfortable into the seats that were placed and around a large table. Charles surveyed the group as they to comfort in the seats , he could tell by there faces that the trip had not gone well, they looked tried and disappointed. Jean was the first to break the silence.

"Professor the guards let us in begrudgingly but they let us in. The prisoner seemed to be specifically selected, for what purpose we were unable to tell….."

"The prisoners are not talking either" the man with the sun glasses broke in.

"I did not expect them to Scott. However the prisoners are not important…….I was contacted by an old friend of mine earlier today,…… She is missing a telepath as well these disappearances are not just random occurrences, there is something there something just beneath the surface that I can't just grasp."

"Charles what of this man….creature the one that helped break them out of Nova"

The man covered in blue fur asked softly

"I have been able to gather information about this man or demon about his Origins and his powers . Blackheart was born in the town of Christ's Crown, New York. Despite the name, this town was the place of unbelievable bloodshed and murder for countless generations. The demon Mephisto, used the negative energy that had come to a peak with the attempted rape of a girl. Mephisto used the energy to create a son named Blackheart."

Professor X paused think on how best to out the next part of what he had to say without wanting to frighten and alarm his group of Hero's

" this thing…man is more powerful then an being I have ever met Blackheart has many powers such as transportation. He can levitate and can teleport himself between dimensions and planes of existence. Physically, he has super strength, speed, endurance, and can even live without food or water. He can change his shape and form to different kinds of things such as human."

" And what has Magneto got to do with this why release him."

"I could no more answer that then I could answer why he choose the others to escape and help him. I expect though this is no more then an educated guess between friends, that this man is after powerful villains, villains with vengeance and issues in there minds and hearts they are the most easy to manipulate into doing things. I expect Eric will go about reforming the brotherhood trying to gets his band of mutants together so that he can seek out his revenge"

" I have been using cerebro to try and discover as much as I can about the missing telepaths and so far I have found very little, as far as I can tell none of them had any thing in common no connections to each other except the fact that they were all Telepaths. No way to track there next move ."

Those of the X -men that knew the Professor well knew how hard it was for him to admit defeat, to admit that he had done all that was physically in his power and still come up empty handed. They all sat the thinking on what the world had thrown at them now, and how if at all the could conquer this great threat and protect humanity .

" What now Professor"

" I'm am unsure Ororo , but what I do know is that we can not sit back and wait for these people to strike again. We must gather are strength and get in contact with old friends and make new if we are to over come this growing threat to are kind. I have spoken to Polaris Powers she runs an Institute like mine for children with gifts we are to arrange a meeting between the two of us and others who she believes will be of great help to us.  
But in the mean time we must not give up hope we must remain strong and united."

With that the others slowly walked out of the study not before each bid the Professor goodbye, and each lost in there own thoughts.

**Well there you go what do you think. Read and review I want to get a few reviews before I post another chapter.**

**Sneak Peak at next chapter title**

**Chapter Four: Will Revels The Meeting **


End file.
